Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Monsters Spirits
Dark Magician Girl :Main article: Dark Magician Girl (Character). Don Zaloog :See Don Zaloog. Gravekeeper's Chief and Gravekeeper's Assailant The Gravekeeper's Chief (墓守の長, Hakamori no Chō) and Yasmin, known in Japan as Sara (サラ) are two characters based off Duel Monsters whom Jaden meets in another world based on the ruins that Jaden's class was visiting. While searching for his friends in another world, Jaden meets Yasmin, who happens to be "Gravekeeper's Assailant". She rescues him from harm, though he is ultimately captured and forced to duel the Chief in a Shadow Duel as he demands that all intruders seen as tomb robbers be buried alive. In the English dub, they're voiced by Tom Souhrada and Lisa Ortiz, while Bin Shimada and Yūko Mizutani play their Japanese counterparts. The Gravekeeper's Chief plays a Gravekeeper Deck, which focuses on the wide range of abilities available with his "Gravekeeeper's" cards, as well as preventing both players from activating cards that interact with the Graveyard. Kaibaman Kaibaman, known in Japan as Friend of Justice - Kaibaman (正義の味方 カイバーマン, Seigi no Mikata Kaibāman) is a Duel Monster Spirit who challenges, and ultimately defeats, Jaden to a duel after he and his friends happen upon an underground blue cavern in the Duel Monsters world during the Spirit Festival there. He intended to quell Jaden's worries regarding Shadow Duels, and thus sarcastically threw around the possibility that he himself may have been initiating such a battle with Jaden. In the anime, it is thought that the card was created by Seto Kaiba, as a homage to himself. This is reflected in Kaibaman's appearance as his clothing greatly resembles that of Kaiba's during the Battle City tournament. He also wears a helmet and Duel Disk modeled on a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. His long brown hair is neatly arranged and trails past his waist. He is voiced by Eric Stuart in the English dub while Kenijirou Tsuda plays him in the Japanese version. Kaibaman plays a Blue-Eyes White Dragon Deck. His strategy focuses on various methods of quickly summoning the legendary card. It is also an exact copy of Seto Kaiba's deck. Jinzo Jinzo, known in Japan as Android-Psycho Shocker Jinzo (人造人間 - サイコ ・ ショッカー, Jinzo Ningen Saiko Shōkā) is an evil Duel Spirit who seeks to become a real person by taking the souls of those who summon him. A group of three students including Torrey unwittingly call him forth in a forbidden ceremony. After this, Torrey's friends who were involved in the ceremony start disappearing and Torrey starts seeing Jinzo. Fearing his safety, he tells Jaden, who proceeds to duel Jinzo after his next appearance. Jinzo is defeated in the Shadow Duel and forced to give up his ambition. In the English dubs, he's voiced by Sean Schemmel while Satoshi Tsuruoka plays him in the Japanese version. Jinzo plays an occult Jinzo Deck which focuses on the abilities of "Jinzo" and "Ectoplasmer" which in turn helps him consistently revive his "Malice Doll of Demise" card which thrives on being sent to the Graveyard through the effect of a Continuous Spell Card. Harpie Lady Harpie Lady (ハーピィ・レディ, Hāpi Redi) is a Duel Spirit that Jesse faces. Rather than dueling with cards, the Harpie Lady simply attacks the duelists themselves, forcing them to fight her (and later, her sisters) off with their monsters. The Rock Spirit Titan the Rock Spirit is a spirit that appears in the desert arc to duel Jesse. When he is defeated, he retreats, only to send an army of Scorpions after Jaden, Jesse, Axel, Jim and Adrian into the submarine. He is crushed by the submarine after Jaden summons Elemental Hero Grand Neos to lift it from beneath the desert. Titan plays a Scorpion Deck. Freed the Brave Wanderer Freed (フリード, Furīdo ) is the captain of the Steel Knight Army which protects the humans trapped in the third alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit, including the daughter and son of one of his battalion, Lars. He leads the fight against the Dark World monsters, and sacrifices himself to give Jaden a fighting chance against Zure, Knight of Dark World. Freed is seen one more time prior to Jaden's duel with Yubel, as Jaden remembers all the people Yubel has wronged. In the Japanese version, Freed is voiced by Yūji Kishi. Dark World Army The Dark World Army (暗黒界, Ankokukai) is a dictatorship of legendary monsters hailing from the world of the humans trapped in the third alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit in order to find Jesse Anderson. Its army is composed of numerous advisors and foot soldiers, and is headed by Dark World's king, Brron. Monsters included in the Dark World Army are: * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World * Gren, Tactician of Dark World * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World * Battle Footballer * Guardian of the Labyrinth In addition to: Harpie's Brother Harpie's Brother, known in Japan as Birdman (バードマン, Bādoman) is a winged warrior who guards the power generator in the second alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit. He posesses the world view that lower-level monsters are inferior to those of greater rank. After suffering a defeat to Jaden, he ultimately dies. Birdman is seen one more time prior to Jaden's duel with Yubel, as Jaden remembers all the people Yubel has wronged. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Akio Suyama. Harpie's Brother plays a Winged Beast Deck, which concentrates on the Direct Damage capabilities of Simorgh, Bird of Divinity and reflects his world's view. Goblin Elite Attack Force Deck: * Spear Dragon * Return Zombie * Luster Dragon Scarr, Scout of Dark World Scarr, Scout of Dark World is a soldier in the Dark World Army that is headed by Brron, Mad King of Dark World. Jaden duels him in order to defend a small boy in the second alternate dimension. Scarr focuses his resources on restricting the summoning of his opponent's higher level monsters through unordinary means such as Special Summoning. In the original version he is voiced by Bon Ishihara. Zure, Knight of Dark World Zure, Knight of Dark World is the right-hand man and enforcer of the Dark World Army that is headed by Brron, Mad King of Dark World. After hearing about the presence of Jaden Yuki and the others in the second alternate dimension, he waits for them to appear at his stronghold. Jaden reaches him first and they duel with Zure ultimately being defeated when Freed the Brave Wanderer comes to assist Jaden. Unfortunately for Jaden and co., he implants five orbs into Hassleberry, Syrus, Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz, marking them as sacrifices for Brron so he may use the Super Fusion card. In the original version he is voiced by Tomohiro Nishimura. Kozaky Kozaky appears in the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX where he is dueled by Jim Crocodile Cook. Kozaky plays a Rider Deck. The Duelists of Death The Duelists of Death are Haou the Supreme King's most prominent underlings. All of them are high-ranking and seasoned duelists, responsible for the demises of many. During Haou's reign, nearly all are defeated at the hands of Axel, Zane, and Aster, save for "Guardian Baou", who is defeated by Jaden shortly after regaining control of his body and mind. Skull Knight The Ancient Brain AKA Skull Knight known in Japan as Skull Bishop is the first of the five Duelists of Death whom Axel duels in an effort to free a rebellious village. Skull Knight plays a Lycanthrope Deck, which focuses on dealing damage with the effect of the deck's cornerstone card, "Lycanthrope", by gathering Normal Monsters in the graveyard in order to bolster the aforementioned ability. Chaos Sorcerer Chaos Sorcerer is the second of the five Duelists of Death whom Zane duels. Deck: * Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth Skilled White Magician and Skilled Dark Magician Skilled White Magician and Skilled Dark Magician are the third and fourth of the five Duelists of Death whom Aster duels. Deck: * End of the World * Demise, King of Armageddon Guardian Baou Guardian Baou is the fifth and final Duelist of Death and is the only remaining one of them after Haou's downfall. Baou later reappears when Jaden loses his ability to use Fusion Summoning cards. He decides to duel Jaden in order to succeed Haou, but is defeated. His deck depends on using "Gravity Gain" in order to keep the opponent from attacking with strong monsters, "Devilslime Mold"'s multiplication abilities to act as sacrifices, and Twinheaded Beast's attacks to destroy the limited monsters the opponent can summon. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Monsters Spirits